


Smells Like Belonging Illustrations

by dark_def (dedicatedfollower467)



Series: SLB Extras and Deleted Scenes [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood, Canonical Character Death, Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Drowning, Extremely Underage, F/M, Fanart, Friendship, I'm Going to Hell, Illustrations, Incest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Panic Attacks, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Incest, Tickling, Victim Blaming, directly to hell, do not pass go do not collect 200 dollars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedicatedfollower467/pseuds/dark_def
Summary: A collection of illustrations for various fics in the "Smells Like Belonging" series.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider, Davesprite/Jade Harley, Jade Harley/Dave Strider
Series: SLB Extras and Deleted Scenes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032246
Comments: 16
Kudos: 94





	1. A Brother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yeah so, I am an artist in addition to being a writer! So I can't get certain images out of my mind, so I've been drawing them.
> 
> Reasons why I am not embedding these images in the original fics:
> 
> 1) Sometimes even if you enjoy reading that shit, you don't need to _see_ that shit.
> 
> 2) My art style is extremely cartoony, which does not go super well with the more serious tone of the fics.
> 
> 3) i'm absolutely going to hell for this and i've chosen _not_ to purposefully drag all my readers down with me.
> 
> in conclusion? i apparently enjoy drawing cartoon children just straight up getting sexually assaulted so y'know. that's a thing i learned about myself today.
> 
> Content warnings, this chapter: Partial nudity (no visible genitalia)

######  [Chapter One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783811/chapters/51979093)

  
You creep around and crawl up onto the futon beside him, feeling small and ashamed. He doesn’t acknowledge you at all, fingers hitting buttons on the controller with a rapid staccato beat. You keep glancing at him out of the corner of your eye, unable to stop watching him.

  


  
You crack a smile. You really can’t help it.

  


######  [Chapter Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783811/chapters/51993949#workskin)

  
Almost as soon as you make it to your seat, you draw your knees up to your chest, clasping your arms tight around your legs. You know you probably look stupid, like a little kid, but you feel awful.

  


  
Miss Anne jerks you back towards her chest, almost crushes you against her body, and you struggle against her, screaming wordlessly, beating your fists on her collarbone and kicking your legs with all your might. And then suddenly all the fight goes out of you and you slump, like a puppet whose strings have been cut.

  


  
You fist your hands in the fabric of his shirt and bury your head in his tummy and inhale new leather and motor oil and menthol cigarettes. “Bro,” you keen, and fuck, you’re crying again, shaking, as his hand rests lightly against the top of your head.

  


######  [Chapter Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783811/chapters/52906573#workskin)

  
Bro didn’t bother to buckle you in, so you leave your seat and wedge yourself into the footwell under the glove compartment. Bro grunts. “Surprised you fit in there, kid,” he says.

  


  
Bro’s grabs the belt on the back of your shorts with one hand and you sigh in happiness as his knuckles graze across the bare skin of your lower back. _Contact,_ warm and there, and for an instant it feels so good. Then he yanks you up by your ass, and you don’t yelp so much as shriek as he pulls you out of your nest. His other arm comes around underneath you to support your chest, so that your pose is somewhere in between a Looney Tunes character being flung out a saloon door and a kid getting their first swimming lesson.

  


  
For a minute, Bro stands behind you and then - then he turns to _leave_. That fear claws through you again, at the thought of being _alone,_ of not having your pack around you, and you spin dizzily on the spot, reaching out a grasping hand and gasping, _“No,_ Bro, _please,_ stay, please, _please,_ stay.”

  


  
Bro snatches your hair with a punishing grip and forces your head down, pressing your face into the pillow beneath you. “Shhh,” he says, free hand cupping the cheek of your bare ass. “Little Omega sluts shouldn’t ask questions.”

  


  
Bro’s arms around you are huge and warm and muscular. He licks soothingly at your neck, a deep Alpha growl of possessiveness rumbling from the back of his throat. You shudder at the sound, and he lifts his head, sniffs the skin near the back of your ear. Then he leans a bit further forward, rubs his face against your tear-stained cheek, scent-marking you with that heavy Alpha musk like you’ve been craving since yesterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you are reading this, thank you very much for joining me in hell, a bit hot down here isn't it?


	2. People Are My Religion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, been a while since I updated this, huh? Well, don't worry, I'm still making these illustrations! They're especially helpful when I am feeling a little blocked with the writing portion of the fics.
> 
> Anyway, here's some illustrations for "People Are My Religion." (I don't plan to do either Anyone Can Drive A Car or Just Enough Rope. I don't really have strong ideas for what I think Miss Anne or her family look like, and I think the reason I'm not illustrating Just Enough Rope should be fairly obvious lol.)
> 
> CONTENT WARNINGS: Blood

######  [Chapter One: Bro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353877/chapters/53468836)

[](https://imgur.com/ITKYgb6)  
When you peel back the fabric to look at your skin, there’s only a thin line, red with blood, but not dripping. It hurts much worse than it looks, a tiny little cut like that. Nevertheless, you have an inexplicable feeling that it’s going to leave a scar.

  


######  [Chapter Two: Davesprite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353877/chapters/53471446#workskin)

[](https://imgur.com/FpRYkky)  
The guy looks exactly like you, from the sweep of his hair to the mole to the left of his nose to the thin white scars of the mating bite on the side of his neck. His scent is the familiar strawberries-and-honey-and-whipped-cream smell that belongs to you. He’s wearing a suit and a tie, and he’s spinning what looks like a pair of floating, gear-shaped turntables. And although the electric feeling in the air fades away as soon as he arrives, the sense of inevitable disaster does not.

“I’m you from the future,” he says, turning to look at you. “And you’ve got to stop him.”

  


######  [Chapter Three: Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353877/chapters/53469502#workskin)

[](https://imgur.com/BpIH9Zh)  
[](https://imgur.com/JObxirG)  
[](https://imgur.com/qNspWv8)  
Rose solves the dilemma by holding her hand out, her fingers and thumbs curled into a fist. You try not to grin too broadly and return the fist bump, feel the soft skin of her knuckles brush against yours.

[](https://imgur.com/PF98Ezd)  
Your eyes are closed, and you’re entirely focused on committing the smell of her to memory, so when the tips of Rose’s fingers touch your mating gland, you’re caught completely unawares.

[](https://imgur.com/BVnM38R)  
You jerk backwards, almost stumbling over your own clumsy feet, clapping a hand to your neck as if you can retroactively hide the incriminating, bite-shaped scar from her. Heart racing once more with fear, you stare at her, for some reason feeling horribly like you’ve been betrayed.

######  [Chapter Four: Terezi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353877/chapters/53469889#workskin)

[](https://imgur.com/ZIZzNfo)  
TG: i mean youre a beta right  
TG: so you wouldnt really get it  
TG: you dont have to deal with that shit ever really  
GC: NO, D4V3, 1M NOT 4 B3T4  
GC: W3 DONT 3V3N H4V3 THOS3

  


######  [Chapter Five: Jade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353877/chapters/53620021#workskin)

[](https://imgur.com/IFRSQnu)  
“Dave!” Jade shrieks, and then your arms are suddenly full of excited, bouncing girl. You freeze, the sudden tackle too reminiscent of Bro ambushing you around corners. Jade’s arms close around your neck, squeezing you tight, and she buries her nose in your shoulder, and for a second, you can’t breathe.

[](https://imgur.com/VRl2Jct)  
She reaches out for your other hand, too, and you offer it gladly, letting her pull you along by both arms as she walks backwards through the snow, laughing. You can’t tear your eyes away from her smiling face, keep nodding and “Mm-hmm”ing in the right places as she babbles at you about all the amazing stuff she’s figured out. Half of you wants to pull her in towards you and _kiss_ her, while the other half just never wants to stop watching her sparkling green eyes.

  


######  [Chapter Six: Last Verse, Same as the First](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353877/chapters/53621944#workskin)

[](https://imgur.com/fgCEhMd)  
It’s hard to believe that he’s dead.


	3. The Screaming Echoes - Part 1 of ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illustrations for Chapters 1-3 of "The Screaming Echoes of Your Past"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're probably gonna see a lot of illustrations in this fic over the next few days, just because I've got writer's block, and I've found that drawing these illustrations can actually help me clarify my thoughts and makes writing flow more smoothly.
> 
> Also, I love getting to show you all my Karkat and Kanaya designs, all these kids are so much fun to draw but Karkat and Kanaya are _especially_ fun.
> 
> No content warnings for this section.

######  [Chapter One: Scentless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538290/chapters/53857516)

[](https://imgur.com/nIrz7LK)  
[Karkat] freezes and you freeze, too, your sword pointed at his chest. His yellow eyes grow wide, bigger than you think a human’s would be able to, practically popping out of his face. You’re both breathing hard, and your harsh pants echo down the hallway.

[](https://imgur.com/2K8jAbO)  
He throws his hands up dramatically. “You know what? No, this is just my luck, this is exactly how shitty my luck is, sure, come the fuck on, follow me, maybe if I cave and accept this, nothing else incredibly fucking idiotic will happen while I’m wandering through the depths of an abandoned meteor in the middle of the fucking day.”

  


######  [Chapter Two: All the Little Differences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538290/chapters/54069637#workskin)

[](https://imgur.com/rmPLogi)  
[](https://imgur.com/5Mp6KMP)  
Your fingers are the same length, but your palms are squarer than hers, and covered with sword-wielding calluses, where she only has a huge one on her middle finger from the way she holds her pens (which is different from the way you do, you’ve noticed). 

  


######  [Chapter Three: Hot Water Bottles and Dark Chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538290/chapters/54510016#workskin)

[](https://imgur.com/ek5UTPT)  
Rose snatches the hot water bottle before you’ve even finished speaking, letting out a slight whimper of relief as she presses it to her stomach. You can’t help but be amused, even though watching her suffer isn’t really funny at all. You sit down on the couch beside her carefully, half-expecting her to tell you to fuck off, for some reason.

[](https://imgur.com/tfs1vPn)  
Rose cuts you off by leaning in and taking your chin firmly in her hand. You shut the fuck up because you’re rambling like a dumbass.

“Just so we’re clear,” she says, solemnly. “You are, in fact, suggesting that you and I scent-mark each other regularly for the express purpose of creating a pack dynamic, and you are proposing that we start right now.”

[](https://imgur.com/7wL7KV9)  
“Yeah,” you say, because she’s holding your chin too tightly to nod.

“Good,” she says.

And then she rubs her face against your cheek.

[](https://imgur.com/9YWnRmK)  
That’s when you hear the iconic sound of the transportalizer activating.

Half-panicked, you push Rose away instinctively, because you can’t let anyone see you--

You have half a second to register Rose’s hurt look before she suddenly tenses up, looking behind you at whoever just entered the room.

“I’m sorry,” says Kanaya. “Was I… interrupting something?”


	4. Just Because I'm Moving - Part 1 of ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illustrations for chapters 1-3 of "Just Because I'm Moving Doesn't Mean I'm Not a Corpse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, I just love drawing Davesprite getting cuddled, cuz there's a lot of that in this compilation. Also, I drew a shitton for these three chapters for some reason, so. Enjoy.
> 
> (Also I get to show off my John and Nannasprite!)
> 
> Chapter warnings: blood

######  [Chapter One: Not Prepared](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619236/chapters/54057916)

[](https://imgur.com/825XgDj)  
You know you’re not the real deal, but something still makes your heart pound so hard you’d think it was trying to escape your ribs when he steps in close to you and takes a couple of short sniffs.

[](https://imgur.com/0xbD8GG)  
Jade grins and laughs. “Yeah! And we’ve got all these consorts, and Nanna, and Jaspers, and it’s gonna be a blast!”

John nods enthusiastically. “Yeah, that’s the spirit! We’ll make this the best three-year-long sleepover _ever._ ”

######  [Chapter Two: Breaking Routine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619236/chapters/54402070#workskin)

[](https://imgur.com/1YhlQCe)  
The first time you saw her sit up from her workbench, wiping sweat off her brow, hair tied back with a bandana, wearing a grease-stained tank top that barely covered her bra and highlighted every rippling muscle in her arms, you were overcome with such insatiable lust that you had to excuse yourself to the bathroom, where you splashed cold water on your face until you felt normal again.

[](https://imgur.com/Fq0Sat6)  
You ghost your head through Jade’s door and take a peek inside.

[](https://imgur.com/vsfOlku)  
Jade is sitting on the floor of her room, tears leaking down her cheeks, and she is scrubbing furiously at a few bright red drops on her carpet with a sponge, a bucket at her side. She looks up when you peer inside, eyes wide and terrified, and she continues to pant, her white doggy ears pressed flat against her head. A spreading dark stain on her skirt makes your heart start beating faster.

[](https://imgur.com/RlhtKKA)  
John doesn’t even hesitate, crossing the room to sit down on the floor right next to Jade and put an arm around her shoulders. Jade sobs, hard, and grabs the front of his shirt, even as he starts to mutter comforting nonsense, one hand raising to gently tangle in her hair. A second later, Nanna brackets Jade’s other side, curling her tail underneath herself just like you have.

[](https://imgur.com/iJjvni8)  
[](https://imgur.com/1h5l9o9)  
John laughs and holds her tightly, pressing both of his wrist glands to the sides of her neck, where her mating glands are. Nanna smiles indulgently at the two of them, and leans in to rub her cheek on the back of Jade’s head. You feel your throat close up.

You’re Dave Strider. You don’t _get_ jealous.

[](https://imgur.com/zYySFp9)  
[](https://imgur.com/P5BYGlN)  
[](https://imgur.com/6dlCgW1)  
John licks his lips, and then reaches out for you slowly, cupping the back of your head. You can’t actually prevent the way you freeze at the touch, stiffening, but he doesn’t seem to notice. He breathes out, draws your face close to his, and rubs his cheek against yours.

The warm Alpha scent of ham and bacon and woodsmoke sinks into your skin, and his glasses bump the edge of your shades with a slight click. Your breath stutters, and John pulls back, but before you have a second to recover, Jade surges upward, rubbing her face all over you and leaving her new Beta smell of greenery behind. Then Nanna’s hand cups your jaw, her wrist glands marking you with her Omega scent of cupcakes and lemon and butter.

You’re not crying. You’re not. Holy shit, keep it together, Dave.

######  [Chapter Three: I'm Fine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619236/chapters/54592369#workskin)

[](https://imgur.com/Wcg0o4G)  
Then warm arms embrace you from behind, and a face is pressed into the feathers of your neck. “Hi Dave,” says a deep voice, and your mind goes blank.

[](https://imgur.com/8hPTCHX)  
John lifts his hand and you brace yourself for a blow, but he just gently pushes a lock of hair out of your face, rubbing his wrist gland against your temple as he does so, bathing you in the musky smell of rut.

“Dave?” he says. “Are you okay?”

A funny little jolt goes through you when you realize he didn’t call you Dave _Sprite._ You don’t know whether you’re happy or upset about it.

“I’m fine,” you say, instead of addressing the thing about your name.

[](https://imgur.com/YiSABcb)  
Nanna frowns at you as she finishes brushing your hair back. “Is everything all right, Dave, dear?” she says with tender concern, placing her wrist against your jaw to scent-mark you.

[](https://imgur.com/WRjvbXu)  
Jade, out of breath, keeps giggling, “No, _stop,_ John, please don’t, stop-!”

John only cackles. “Don’t stop? Okay then, I won’t stop!” and Jade shrieks with laughter as he redoubles his assault.

[](https://imgur.com/JH8e99k)  
Suddenly you feel like you’re going to be violently sick. “I gotta go,” you mutter to Nanna, and then you sprint for the door, working your wings to give you that extra boost of speed.

[](https://imgur.com/sasIWFB)  
You’re halfway out the door when the sound of a deep Alpha growl makes you falter. The next thing you know, there are hands on your shoulders, and then John’s whole body weight lands on you, and you drop, pinned to the floor underneath him, his legs on either side of you. You lie there like a statue as he sits above you, breathing hard, and even _you_ can smell the sourness of fear in your scent.

[](https://imgur.com/R7AS0id)  
“Hey,” John says, “Hey, it’s okay, you’re safe, nothing’s gonna hurt you, I’m here. I won’t let anything hurt you, Dave. I’m sorry for scaring you.” He almost seems more upset than you are. 

[](https://imgur.com/oWfzuLZ)  
When it’s done, you and Nanna both settle down into the nest. She arranges herself so that her shoulder is a perfect pillow for you to lean against, and when you do so, she cups your face with her hand. Seconds later, Jade crawls in with you and rests her head in your lap...

...When John joins you in the nest, he rests his head on Nanna’s lap and puts an arm around Jade. He doesn’t touch you at all, just smiles at you, and that calms you enough that most of the rest of the tension leaves your body.


	5. A Father's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illustrations for the fanfic "A Father's Love"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update on the illustrations today, because this chapter doesn't have very many, so I decided to do [S] Dirk: Present as well!
> 
> Also, I made an executive decision: if Baby John and Baby Dave have shirts with a spade and a heart, respectively, then Baby Jane and Baby Dirk get a club and a diamond. It's my fanfic I make the rules.

######  [A Father's Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624105)

[](https://imgur.com/wkiUPeE)  
Dad smiles at you and puts his arm around your shoulders, hugging you in tightly to his side. You breathe in the familiar Alpha scent of him, like crushed tobacco leaves and shaving cream and old wet felt, and sigh deeply. 

[](https://imgur.com/LuxhuJk)  
Dad glances at you sharply, and you startle backwards, because it’s a weird gesture for him to make. He tamps out his pipe, grips your shoulder with one hand, and leans in to sniff you deeply.

[](https://imgur.com/VYzfgUJ)  
Dad smooths your hair out of your face as you sit up. “I’m _sticky,_ ” you complain, leaning into the touch nevertheless. “It’s too hot.”

[](https://imgur.com/ZnNFcfw)  
You let go of him, bury your face in your hands. “Oh my _god,_ Dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For probably obvious reasons, I neglected to include any illustrations of Jane masturbating. There *will* eventually be sexually explicit illustrations, but I feel a hell of a lot more comfortable with drawing teenagers in sexual situations than pre-adolescent children.


	6. [S] Dirk: Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update on the illustrations today, because A Father's Love doesn't have very many, so I decided to do this fic as well!

######  [Chapter One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646782/chapters/54127780)

[](https://imgur.com/g4TAJUn)  
When the thing finally disappears, and you can breathe and move again, you book it for the bathroom, slam and lock the door, flip on the light, and have a complete fucking breakdown on the floor of the shower. 

“Sleep paralysis,” you tell yourself, aloud, because you’ve done more than your fair share of Wikipedia spelunking, and you’ve heard of this, you _know_ what this is.

“Sleep paralysis,” you say again, even as you fight to get your breathing under control, to calm your racing heart, to quell the tears that are sliding down your cheeks, and keep losing.

######  [Chapter Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646782/chapters/54193168#workskin)

[](https://imgur.com/yiTjQ2n)  
You finally get to the sendificator, and boot it up. Fuck, it takes too _fucking_ long to turn on, Jake could have left by now, he could be _dead_ already fuck fuck fuck fuck-

[](https://imgur.com/1EgzsRI)  
Your phone drops from your trembling fingers, splintering the glass as it hits the floor. You hardly even notice the tiny shards embedding themselves into your bare feet.

You’re an _Alpha._

You’re in _rut._

And you have no goddamn clue what to do about it.

######  [Chapter Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646782/chapters/54349342#workskin)

[](https://imgur.com/iMRMqif)  
You don’t know when your legs gave out. You are just suddenly aware that you are lying on your side on the ground, dull pain lancing through you where you must have hit the ground hard. Tears blur your vision and you clutch your stomach even more tightly, curling into the fetal position.

[](https://imgur.com/B7UqVlS)  
You shake her, lifting her by the shoulders and watching her head loll as she snores comically. But to you, it’s not funny, it’s _awful,_ she’s not waking up and she’s not scent-marking you, she’s not claiming you as her pack.

[](https://imgur.com/5xjxI79)  
Kicking your legs, you begin to swim. You don’t care how long it takes, you’re _going_ to make it to Roxy.

[](https://imgur.com/n0JCuTB)  
As your body sinks below the water, you can do nothing but struggle uselessly, staring up at the sun above your head, reaching with fingers that have no strength. You feel your throat close up. You hold your breath as long as you can, feeling your lungs burning, spots appearing at the edges of your vision.

You can’t hold it anymore and suck in, salt water filling your mouth as the blackness takes you.

[](https://imgur.com/sqcqXsA)  
You don’t want to fight him. You _don’t._ Your brain and body are both exhausted and you _really_ don’t want to fucking die. But because your brain is so weary, you can’t control the instinctive impulses that seize you. Your hands clamp down involuntarily on his mechanical arm and you kick and struggle, trying to throw him off you.

 _“Please,”_ you wheeze out, your voice sounding like a death rattle. “Please, Sawtooth, I _have_ to, I _have_ to get to them, let me go, let me _go, let me go let me go let me go-”_


End file.
